Awakening
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Liara has been given an update on Shepard's status now Liara goes to wait and see if Shepard will get better or if she will have to say goodbye.


**Message from the author : I know that this is shorter than my first one but I was writing and thought that this was a good place to stop and reviews are welcome thank you.**

You owe Shepard this. Don't you dare walk out of this hospital! Liara thought to her self. As she sat alone in the hospital's waiting room she wondered if Coats had told any of the other old crew. Kadian was stationed in Vancouver apparently working with Miranda. But the emails that she had intercepted using her Shadow Broker resources suggested they were doing more than just working together. Garrus was back on Palven helping the Primarch rebuild. Tali was on Rannoch head of a team of engineers trying to find a way of reactivating the Geth but Garrus and Tali ensured they stayed in contact with each other. James and Cortez were doing what ever work the Alliance needed them to do. EDI, Joker and the Normandy's engineers were in the middle of a dispute with the Council who want to put the Normandy in a museum. And Kasumi was becoming Liara's most useful agent. So Liara took a deep breath as she stood up and walked to Shepard's room. She opened Shepard's door and almost burst into tears when she saw Shepard. Battered, barely breathing, only the mechanical beep from her life support machine was an indicator that she was alive at all. Liara tearfully pulled up a chair and sat next to Shepard tears streaming down her face as she put her head against Shepard's faint heartbeat. Over the coming weeks the crew of the Normandy both old and new visited Shepard and Liara she made the same promise to each of them that she would let them know when Shepard was awake. "Shepard I love you and I miss you" Liara said after kissing Shepard on the forehead and moving to the guest room for a rest.

4 Months later Shepard's hospital room

"Glyph play the song again." said Liara "Certainly Doctor T'Soni" replied the VI as the sound of a piano played the same song that Liara had taught Shepard to play after everyone had left. Hearing that song brought both happiness and sadness to Liara happiness as it reminded her of her time with Shepard and sadness because it also reminded her that she could lose Shepard. "Shepard I need you to get better I can't imagine my life with out you please wake up." Said Liara as tears welled up "Liara…" Shepard said weakly "Shepard!" Liara exclaimed as she kissed Shepard "I love you Shepard" Said Liara "I love you too" said Shepard as they kissed again. Liara could tell that Shepard was weak so she told Shepard that she would call everyone tomorrow as she got Shepard back up to speed with current events. "Joker is losing his battle to keep the Normandy flying. The Krogan have been allowed to expand from Tuchunka. And there are roomers that a civil war could break out in Slarian space over curing the Genophage but I don't think that it will break out into war" Liara told Shepard "Also mercenary activity has more than doubled near Batarian space the Alliance expects an attack and has sent the second fleet and Admiral Coats to help the Batarian's if they need help" Said Liara "So not quite the peaceful galaxy I wanted to awaken to" joked Shepard Liara smiled at that she couldn't remember the last time she smiled. "Now come on you need to build up your strength especially if you want everyone to see you tomorrow said Liara "What are you implying?" Shepard asked with mock hurt in her voice "Nothing except the 4 months in hospital haven't really helped your energy levels and the doctors were to scared to move you when you got here while your body repaired itself" said Liara "OK you win" said Shepard "I erm cant move can you get me something to eat?" Shepard asked Liara "sure Shepard" Liara said as she walked out of Shepard's room and walked to the canteen Shepard waited and tried to move out of her bed but the second she put any pressure on her legs she collapsed Liara walked in "Shepard" Liara said as she put the food on the table "what did you do?" Liara asked as she helped Shepard up "I tried to stand up" Shepard said as Liara helped her back into bed "Shepard you've only just woke up did you think you'd just walk out of here?" Liara asked "No I just wanted to stand on my own two feet it seems that I cant even do that" Shepard said "I cant understand how tough it is for you Elizabeth" Liara said "But I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere" Liara said "I love you" Shepard said "I love you to now eat" Liara said as she passed Shepard her food.


End file.
